Prisión
by Riku Lupin
Summary: One-shot - Dos nuevos profesores llegan al colegio y no son del gusto del subdirector... Severus Snape. ¿Por qué?


Aparece un ente silbando...

Bueno, pues otro one-shot de mis papis. Últimamente sólo tengo ganas de escribir cosas así. Para los que quieran que haya más capis de _En__parte_, tranquilos... No creo que tarde en terminar el fic. Creo.

Este fic es un "oasis" momentáneo, para soltar ideas. A modo flash, a modo momentos relacionados. Supongo que se entenderá todo :S

Las advertencias son las de siempre. Esto es un**slash** (contiene relaciones chico-chico) y los personajes **no****me****pertenecen**, hecho que hace que aunque escriba siga siendo pobre.

Y como no, esto va para **Lapry**(Laia) y **Seasonsleep** (Ana), que deben estar ya hartas de que les dedique chorradas como éstas.

* * *

><p><strong>Prisión<strong>

_**Presó**_

…...

_Sirius Black sentía que los últimos veinte años se los había pasado en una prisión. Una que cambiaba de escenario, pero una prisión en definitiva. Decir que se sentía atrapado era una obviedad. Así que, desde luego, lo primero que pensó que haría cuando estuviera libre sería correr lejos, correr en libertad... Pero a la que tuvo la oportunidad se vio a si mismo encarcelándose otra vez._

_Se había enamorado. No, se había estúpidamente (si es que se podía de otra forma) enamorado. Dos veces que sufría por ese sentimiento, y las dos provocadas por el mismo hombre. Si eso no era mala suerte, ¿qué lo era?_

…...

Severus gruñó sin disimulo a pesar de estar delante de su jefa. No podía creer lo que oía, pero tampoco podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Pese a que el título de subdirector flotaba bajo su apellido era evidente, por experiencias anteriores, que sus propuestas o quejas eran hábilmente ignoradas por la directora.

Pese a eso no pudo quedarse callado.

.- Sé que no servirá de nada pero... Creo que es una nefasta idea.

.- Tienes razón, no sirve de nada. Sé qué opinas del hombre, Severus, pero tienes que entender que ya no sois unos adolescentes. Ambos habéis madurado.

El profesor, aún, de pociones quiso ponerlo en duda, pero ya había sucumbido una vez ese día a malgastar sus palabras, no iba a cometer el mismo error una segunda vez. No ese mismo día al menos.

Con un cordial "comprendo" - que dejaba entrever aún su desacuerdo y que no pondría las cosas fáciles – se despidió y salió de ese despacho que aún conservaba parte de la magia de su anterior dueño.

McGonagall suspiró al verlo salir. Esos muchachos... Miró al cuadro donde un Albus Dumbledore sonreía permanentemente, pese a todo. Ella intentó responder a esa sonrisa.

.- No sé como hacerlos felices Albus... Perdóname.

…...

Era 22 de agosto y ese día llegarían los profesores a Hogwarts, para empezar a preparar las clases. Severus observó, con el ceño fruncido, como algunos habituales eran los primeros en bajar del tren. Como subdirector tenía que darle la bienvenida a los nuevos, y para su desgracia los "nuevos" tenían que ser precisamente _ellos_, que como no, bajaron los últimos.

Vio como Remus Lupin se acercaba a él, seguido por Sirius Black, le extendía la mano y sonreía.

.- Muy buenos días, Severus. Parece que al final volveremos a trabajar juntos. - Éste se limitó a asentir mientras aceptaba su saludo. El otro simplemente inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo. - Hace … ¿cinco años ya? Bueno, la última vez fue Minerva la que vino, así que por ende supongo que tú eres el nuevo subdirector. Enhorabuena.

.- Gracias, hace ya dos años de eso. Acompañadme – añadió enseguida, antes de que el otro se animara a pedir perdón o a hablar de la pesca del calamar, por ejemplo.

Los guió hasta la sala de profesores, donde ya todos estaban ahí esperándoles. McGonagall ocupaba la cabeza de la mesa.

.- Buenos días. Os presento dos nuevos _profesores_ – impregnó esa última palabra con desprecio, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para muchos, pero lo ignoraron conociendo el carácter de su subdirector -, el profesor Remus Lupin, que impartirá Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, gracias su pasada experiencia, y Sirius Black, profesor de... Historia de la Magia.

Fue en ese momento que todos notaron la ausencia de Binns. Varios cuchicheos se originaron, pero pronto fueron callados por McGonagall, que empezó a enumerar los objetivos de ese año para la escuela y cada curso, así como algunos cambios pedagógicos y el número de estudiantes nuevos.

Las siguientes dos horas estuvieron allí encerrados, discutiendo aspectos relacionados con los nuevos objetivos planteados, proponiendo estrategias para alcanzarlos, materiales que podrían usar, hechizos nuevos que podrían ser interesantes de enseñar, a veces comentando las vacaciones pasadas...

A Snape no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Lupin parecía desenvuelto en la reunión, pero a Black se le veía totalmente perdido. Suspiró de pura frustración. Si no fuera el padrino de San Potter no tendría ese puesto.

Poco después se anunció el descanso para ir a comer, así que todos se dirigieron, varios charlando entre ellos, hasta el Gran Comedor, donde una mesa en el centro de la sala ya estaba preparada para ellos.

...

.- No creo que pueda hacer todo esto... - soltó con frustración Sirius.

.- ¿El qué? - preguntó sin mucho interés su amigo.

.- ¡Esto! - casi gritó, tirando un montón de pergaminos donde resaltaban palabras como "plan de estudios", "contenidos" y "política de la escuela". - ¿Cómo se supone que haré todo esto en dos semanas si ni entiendo de lo que me hablan?

.- Fuiste tú quien quiso venir también aquí – casi reprendió. Un "te lo advertí" se podía oír de fondo a ese comentario.

Éste gruñó y miró mal a Remus. Estaban en la habitación que le habían dado, justo al lado de la del lobo, y cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, y Sirius, después de sólo medio día allí, ya se arrepentía de su estúpida decisión. Y su maldito amigo no se veía muy dispuesto a consolarlo, menos aún ayudarlo.

"Maldito seas", pensó. Remus tenía la suerte de que había estudiado – más o menos – para eso, que ya tenía el temario preparado y que poco le quedaba por hacer... Pero según él "demasiado para poder ayudarlo".

Se tiró en la cama frustrado, viendo por el rabillo del ojo los papeles tirados en el suelo. Permaneció en silencio lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que Remus le anunció que se iba, y que recordara que mañana a las nueve tenían la primera reunión. Se despidió de él con un simple "hasta mañana".

Si se hubiera sentido con fuerzas, y no totalmente agotado, se hubiera permitido hechizarlo.

…...

25 de agosto y Severus intuía ya, sin que éste hubiera empezado, que sería el peor año de todos. Obviamente el motivo eran esos dos, y si le preguntaban un 80% era culpa del can y el 20% restante del lobezno. Aunque costaba diferenciarlo porque se pasaban todo el maldito día juntos. Llegaban juntos a desayunar, a comer, a cenar, a las reuniones... y, obviamente, se iban juntos. Se preguntaba, muy seriamente, si hasta iban al baño juntos, como las estúpidas adolescentes a las que daba clases.

Así que cuando la directora y el "profesor" de historia llegaron a su despacho, sin la presencia de un tercero, no pudo evitar comentarlo.

.- ¿Has perdido a tu anexo, Black? Te informo que aquí no está...

.- ¿Qué? - preguntó éste sin entenderlo. Claro que no lo entendía, así de estúpido era.

.- Nada – prefirió dejarlo estar -. ¿A que debo el _placer_de vuestra visita?

.- Tengo que pedirte un favor, Severus – se adelantó la directora. Severus tuvo el desliz de pensar un "oh, oh". - Verás, como bien sabes esta es la primera vez que Sirius dará clases - "a lo que estoy totalmente en contra", pensó – y se siente un poco perdido. Ayer vino a pedirme ayuda, y después de sopesarlo he pensado que tú eres la persona idónea para ayudarlo.

"¡Y una mierda!", gritó su cabeza, horrorizado. McGonagall habló un rato más, citando los motivos que tenía por haberlo escogido, pero él prefirió no escucharlos. Acataría sus "órdenes", claro que lo haría... Pero iba a ser un desastre. Durarían, máximo, dos horas trabajando juntos. En ese momento, cuando la mujer decía algo como "con toda tu experiencia será, además, muy bueno...", miró a Black.

Éste claramente tampoco parecía muy contento con la decisión de la directora. El hombre estaba tenso, apretaba los puños y tenía una ceja arqueada. Se mordía el labio inferior, seguramente aguantando sus ganas de decir cualquier cosa inapropiada. Estaría esperando, seguramente, a que Minerva no estuviera para decirle todo aquello que se guardaba.

Cuando sintió – gracias a que se había hecho el silencio, no porque estuviera escuchando – que había terminado su discurso, simplemente aceptó "encantado" y le dijo a Black, con toda la amabilidad que pudo, que se citara con él esa misma tarde, a las 4, en su despacho. Y que llevara todo el papeleo. Éste aceptó, y se fue a continuación junto a la mujer.

25 de agosto. Ese curso definitivamente iba a ser el peor de todos. O...

…...

Sirius ni se molestó en no hacer notar su enfado. Se fue del despacho de esa maldita serpiente rojo de furia y azotando la puerta. No había aguantado allí dentro ni diez minutos. Pero su rabia aumentaba al imaginarse a Snape regocijándose en su cómoda silla de profesor experimentado, sabiendo que había conseguido herirlo, insultarlo, ofenderlo, y muchas cosas más, con sólo un par de frases.

No dudó ni un momento y se dirigió a la habitación de Remus, donde supuestamente estaría trabajando, pero al llegar y entrar la habitación estaba a oscuras, y no había señales de que nadie hubiera estado ahí en todo el día.

Suspiró de frustración – necesitaba desahogarse con alguien – y se dejó caer en aquella cama que no era la suya. No tardó ni cinco minutos en quedarse dormido.

Tiempo después el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta lo despertó. Perezosamente se levantó y la abrió. Delante de ésta apareció Snape, que le miró sorprendido.

.- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó a malas. Se había despertado del todo al ver _esa_ cara.

.- ¿Está Lupin? - Sirius se extrañó por la pregunta, hasta que recordó que no estaba en su cuarto.

.- Ahora mismo no...

.- Entiendo – le interrumpió el más bajo. Empujó un bote de cristal hasta el pecho del otro. - Dale esto. Que no tarde mucho en tomárselo, no quiero tener a un lobo loco rondando por aquí. - Se giró y se fue.

Sirius permaneció apoyado en el marco de la puerta, viéndolo, hasta que desapareció por la primera esquina. Suspiró, no supo si de alivio o decepción. Prefirió no pensar en ello, no después de lo que había sucedido esa tarde con _él_.

Decidió, poco después, que era hora de irse. Estaba claro que ese día Remus no pasaría la noche allí. Le dejó una nota al lado de la poción mata-lobos (supuso) y cerró la puerta tras de si con un sencillo hechizo.

Esa noche durmió poco y recordó demasiado.

…...

_.- Sabes, creo que increíblemente te encuentro encantador..._

_.- ¿Encantador? Creo que podrías llamarme de muchos modos, pero no encantador._

_.- Pues me lo pareces. Aquí, sentado conmigo, dejándote acariciar... Te encuentro encantador._

_.- El momento es encantador. No yo._

_.- Tal vez._

…

_.- ¿Cómo hemos acabado así?_

_.- ¿Y que más da? Lo importante es que hayamos terminado así. ¿O te arrepientes?_

_.- Nunca._

…...

Severus se despertó ese 28 de agosto sudando, y con el recuerdo de haber tenido un mal sueño. Se duchó, quitándose todo el sudor del cuerpo, e intentando quitarse también esa extraña sensación, y se preparó para el desayuno y la reunión con todo el claustro. Cada vez quedaba menos para el inicio del curso y eso se notaba en sus compañeros, cada vez más estresados. Y él no sólo tenía que encargarse de sus clases y de las tareas de subdirector, no, si no que encima tenía que hacer de niñera de ese chucho, que se había propuesto terminar con su paciencia con tanta pregunta y consiguiendo ignorar sus comentarios hirientes – para deshacerse de él.

Al bajar al comedor y ver otra vez a ese par gruñó. Verlos juntos le enfermaba, lo reconocía. Quería creer que era porque le recordaba a cuando iban al colegio, como estudiantes, y éstos se pasaban el día haciéndole la vida imposible – tal vez exageraba un poco -, pero algo le decía que había algo más en esa rabia que le quemaba por dentro. Un sentimiento de posesión. De ira y deseo. A su parecer se acercaba demasiado a la sensación de los llamados "celos", pero no quería ni pensar en eso.

El anuncio de McGonagall de una fiesta de bienvenida para los nuevos _profesores_ detuvo sus pensamientos. No sólo tenía que aguantarlos allí todo el año, sino que encima tenía que participar en un acto para que se sintieran "a gusto e integrados"... Genial.

…...

.- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Snape? - Preguntó de golpe Remus, desde la cama de Sirius otra vez, donde descansaba un rato mientras éste estaba sentado delante de su escritorio, garabateando en papeles.

.- Normal. Tirando. Hemos conseguido poder trabajar más de 30 minutos juntos, al menos.

.- Hmmm...

.- ¿Y ese interés? - dijo girándose de la silla y mirándolo.

.- Nym.

.- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

.- Está preocupada – la ceja alzada de Sirius hizo que siguiera. - Por ti. Tiene miedo de que pase otra vez lo de...

El ruido que hizo la silla donde estaba Sirius al caerse interrumpió a Remus, que miró sorprendido a su amigo, el cual se había levantado y lo miraba furioso.

.- ¿Y cómo sabe ella nada de eso, Remus? - preguntó con rabia.

.- Sé lo conté yo. Sabes que se lo cuento todo...

.- Todo lo tuyo. Eso era personal. Algo personal mío – remarcó la última palabra -, no tuyo. No tenías derecho a contárselo.

.- ¡Yo también estoy preocupado! Sirius, te destrozó el corazón una vez, te abandonó... Y dudo que lo hayas superado. ¿Estás seguro que controlas la...?

.- Eso es cosa mía, Lupin. Sólo mía. Sé cuidarme solo.

Sirius, aún parado, le miraba con amenaza. Remus simplemente suspiró y aceptó en silencio, volviendo su vista al techo y oyendo como su amigo recogía la silla del suelo, se sentaba en ella y volvía a escribir.

.- Sólo... Espero que sepas lo que haces, Sirius. Te quiero, y lo sabes.

.- Yo también te quiero – murmuró de espaldas. - Eres mi hermano, el único que me queda.

.- Lo sé. Tú igual, amigo.

…...

31 de agosto, eran las dos de la madrugada y la fiesta estaba en su punto álgido. Hacía cinco horas que había empezado, y pese a que la gente asistente, principalmente el profesorado, había tardado en animarse, ahora se podía ver a todos riendo, bailando, cantando... y con esa mirada un poco perdida que el achispamiento del alcohol producía.

Severus estaba apoyado en una de las columnas del Gran Comedor mientras observaba el panorama. No lo juraría bajo ni diez crucios, pero iba _contentillo_. Tanto que si bebía un poco más sabía que al día siguiente se levantaría con dolor de cabeza y con lagunas.

En medio de la pista ahora estaban casi todos bailando, pero el había centrado su atención en una pareja especial. En medio de la pista, indecorosamente cerca y besándose estaban Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks. Según se había podido enterar por las conversaciones que llegaban a sus oídos esa noche, llevaban juntos cinco años, y muy bien por cierto. Eso hizo brotar en él un sentimiento de alivio y satisfacción que no supo interpretar hasta que vio al dichoso de Black sentado en una mesa, solo y bebiendo lo que parecía un whisky con hielo.

En ese preciso instante, apurando otro vaso, ya sin saber de qué, y con el alcohol aclarándole – y nublándole a la vez – la mente, lo vio claro. Se sentía atraído por Black. No, corregía, muy atraído por él. Y no le extrañaría que ese deseo le viniera ya des del colegio. Tanta fijación con él... Tenía que tener algún motivo.

Y decidió que, ya que era 31 de agosto, ya que había terminado todo el trabajo y lo tenía todo apunto para el inicio de curso, ya que sólo quedaba una semana de fiesta y encima estaban, literalmente, en una fiesta... Se permitiría tirarle los tejos, o los trastos, o como se dijera, y que fuera lo que Merlín quisiera. Al día siguiente podría achacarlo todo a una mala digestión del alcohol.

…...

En esa habitación polvorienta era difícil diferenciar quien era quien. Entre ropas tiradas, enredadas, piernas, brazos, manos y labios, sudor y excitación, lo único que les importaba ahora mismo es lo que estaban sintiendo.

.- Mmm... Black... Qué... Aaah...

.- Severus... ¡Oh! Yo...

.- No pares... ¡Te juro que si paras te arrepentirás! … Sí, así...

.- Voy... Yo... Severus yo...

.- Sí, sí, sí...

Poco después poco quedaba de aquello. Silencio y escalofríos por el cuerpo, al sentir el frío aire tocar sus cuerpos desnudos, ahora enfriándose.

.- Severus... ¿te arrepientes? - susurró

.- Nunca... - murmuró, casi en sueños éste.

Y una sonrisa de felicidad brotó. Llena de esperanza.

…...

Severus cerró los ojos, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, al oír e intuir el portazo que siguió la ida de Black de esa clase en desuso, el 1 de septiembre de ese "prometedor año".

Sinceramente... No entendía nada. Para empezar no sabía qué coño hacía desnudo junto a Black al levantarse, y menos el por qué éste se veía tan ofendido porque no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, la cual obviamente – y creía que el otro compartiría su opinión, pero estaba claro que no – había sido un error producido por el alcohol y el frenesí de una fiesta. Y seguramente su falta de sexo durante casi un año.

"Dijiste que no te arrepentirías... otra vez" había sido lo último que había dicho su compañero. Estaba claro que Black se había tomado algo más fuerte que un whisky esa noche.

…...

_.- Te quiero... Creo que te he querido siempre... O al menos eso creo. Pienso en ti, sueño en ti, me... pensando en ti. Joder, no puedo creer que te esté diciendo esto. Sé que no... Pero necesito saberlo. ¿Me odias tanto?_

_.- … No, yo... _

_.- … ¿Tú?_

_.- Te entiendo._

_.- Me entiendes._

_.- Sí._

_Y sonrió. Sonrió como nunca. Y el otro le respondió esa sonrisa. Radiante._

…...

Era octubre. El jodido y maldito noviembre. Concretamente 26 de noviembre, y desde entonces ese hijo de la gran... no le había vuelto a hablar. Le evitaba, y lo hacía maravillosamente bien. Tanto que si lo contaba hasta podía jurar que en los días transcurridos sólo lo había visto unos 20 minutos a lo sumo. Y encima cada día soñaba con algo que sabía que no recordaría, y que tampoco quería.

Sinceramente... No sabía lo que le molestaba tanto. Para él era mejor. Ya no tenía que enseñarle nada – suponía que le había dicho a McGonagall que ya podía arreglárselas solo -, no tenía que ver su dichosa cara, ni aguantar esa voz tan molesta, ni ver esos ojos que...

¡Merlín! ¿Qué le pasaba? Desde que no lo "veía" pensaba aún más en él... ¿Aún más? ¡Argh!

Sólo había una solución...

…...

.- Lupin, tenemos que hablar – le abordó el profesor de pociones en la biblioteca. Se sentía un chaval de 15 años otra vez, hablando a escondidas con él en ese lugar, manteniendo una amistad medio a escondidas.

.- No lo creo, profesor Snape – respondió fríamente el otro, mirándolo con unos ojos que nunca antes le había visto. No al menos en su forma humana.

.- Es importante.

.- No creo que para mí lo sea. - Y empezó a andar por los pasillos, alejándose de él.

.- … Es sobre tu amigo. - Remus detuvo su intento de "huida", si se podía llamar así. Pero no le miraba. - Verás... Tengo... Bueno, no, sé que me evita. Y sinceramente, creo que por una tontería como la que pasó en la fiesta, donde ambos claramente no sabíamos lo que hacíamos, sea necesario...

.- ¿Una tontería? ¡Serás hijo de puta! - y le pegó un puñetazo. Severus no se lo esperaba, así que terminó encajándolo enteramente – con su cara-, y cayó al suelo. - Creía que eras... Que habías cambiado... Pero veo que sigues siendo tan imbécil como en el colegio. Al final lo perderás... Si no lo has hecho ya.

Remus se giró y se alejó, pero la siguiente pregunta de su compañero de oficio lo detuvo otra vez.

.- ¿De qué hablas? ¿De qué habláis? ¡De verdad! ¡No entiendo nada! - Por primera vez el lobo detectó algo que no fuera desprecio en la voz del otro profesor. Desesperación. Suspirando, y analizando qué sería mejor para su amigo, si hablar con ese imbécil o dejarlo tal y como estaba, se giró hacia él y se arrodilló ante él, ya que seguía en el suelo.

.- De lo que pasó durante nuestro último año aquí, en Hogwarts, como estudiantes... De lo que conseguisteis Sirius y tú, y que simplemente lo echaste a perder, como ahora.

.- ¿Mi último año? - preguntó sorprendido. - No recuerdo nada de ese año. Estuve más de siete meses bajo un imperius. Mis compañeros de séptimo, que ya tenían la marca, me lo lanzaron y recibí la marca a finales de ese curso, aún imperiado. ¿No lo sabías? - preguntó extrañado al ver la cara que se le había puesto a Remus, empalidecida. - Creía que Dumbledore te lo había contado... Que todos lo sabían, que por eso confiaban en mi fidelidad para con él. Nunca quise ir con Voldemort – un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo sin poder evitarlo al nombrar a ese hombre. No, hombre no.

.- No puede... No... No sabía... Merlín. - Quedó en silencio. Pensativo. - ¿No recuerdas nada de ese año? ¿Nada?

.- No. A veces tengo flashes. O pesadillas. Pero nunca recuerdo nada. Sólo me despierto sintiéndome enfermo, y sé que he soñado con algo que hice ese año, sin ser yo.

.- Sin ser tú... Sin ser tú...

.- ¿Remus?

.- Yo... Lo siento, Severus. Intento... Procesarlo. ¿Podemos hablar más tarde? Necesito ir a hablar con Sirius.

Ni se molestó en contestar. Hizo un gesto asintiendo con la cabeza que el otro no vio, ya que ya se estaba marchando de allí.

…...

Ese mismo día Sirius Black se presentó en su habitación. Dejó que pasara y lo hizo sentar en la sala donde estaba corrigiendo, hasta hacía unos instantes, unos exámenes, y estaba tomando una taza de té.

.- Si molesto puedo volver en otro momento... - sugirió Black, sin mirarlo. Aún no lo había hecho.

.- No, pasa. Ya estaba un poco harto de tener que corregir la estupidez de tanto niñato. ¿Eramos así de tontos a su edad? - percibió un amago de sonrisa en su invitado, pero nunca llegó a serlo totalmente. - Dime – dijo en su sillón ya, y con Sirius delante de él también sentado. - ¿A qué debo tu visita Black? - juraba que intentaba sonar lo menos irónico o sarcástico posible, pero la costumbre le fallaba, y eso se reflejaba en la cara dolida del otro. ¿O ya había llegado así?

.- Verás... Sólo he venido a pedirte perdón. Remus... Me lo ha contado. Puedo entender que para ti no haya tenido sentido... O que ni lo recuerdes. Por eso no creo que mi comportamiento... Haya sido muy justo. Sólo espero que me creas cuando te digo que tenía mis motivos. Buenos motivos.

.- ¿Cuáles? - no pudo evitar preguntar.

.- Es... Prefiero que no lo sepas. Al menos ahora. - "¿Lo entiendes?", pensó. Él otro asintió, sin saber si lo había visto, ya que aún no le miraba. - Bien, pues eso es todo. Muchas gracias... Severus. Ya nos veremos.

Y se levantó. Tenía que salir de allí, alejarse de ese hombre, y seguramente llorar como un crío. No se sentía orgulloso de si mismo, ni mucho menos, por ello, y sentía su orgullo "de hombre" herido, pero ya había aprendido una vez por las malas que dicho orgullo a veces no trae nada bueno... Y que llorar no hacía ningún mal. Así que se iría a su cuarto, se echaría en su cama y se quedaría allí, sintiendo pena de si mismo, el tiempo que fuera necesario.

.- Te entiendo – oyó decir al otro cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta. Por primera vez se giró y le miró, y éste le respondía la mirada de sorpresa con una de confusión. - Te entiendo – repitió.

.- Me entiendes – dijo.

.- Sí.

Sirius se acercó otra vez a donde estaba ese hombre que no le había hecho más que traer dolores de cabeza, como él seguramente al otro. Se volvió a sentar, ahora sin apartar la mirada.

.- Me entiendes. ¿Sabes lo qué dices?

.- Sí. No. Bueno, yo... ¡No lo sé! ¡Tengo la sensación que ya no se nada! - dijo con frustración, mientras escondía su cara entre sus manos. - Pienso en ti todo el rato, te... te echo de menos, ¡y ni siquiera me caes bien! Y esa noche... La recuerdo. Cada noche. Pero no entiendo... Y tengo la sensación de que... De que he olvidado algo importante y... Y no sé...

Sirius no lo resistió más y lo abrazó. Severus calló y se dejó abrazar, mientras podía volver a oler ese dulce perfume a manzana.

.- Te quiero... Siempre te he querido... - le susurró el que hacía sólo apenas unos meses llamaba "chucho".

Y supo, con total certeza, que no era la primera vez que lo oía. Y correspondió al abrazo, así como a las caricias que siguieron a éste.

…...

Decir que a partir de ese día todo fue un camino de rosas, que fueron felices y comieron perdices, sería mentir. Eran demasiado diferentes, y había demasiadas cosas que aclarar, así que sus discusiones siguieron. Pero también sus reconciliaciones.

Y con el paso de los días, las semanas, los meses y los años, dejaron de dudar el uno del otro. Simplemente aceptaron, de buen grado, que su felicidad estaba con el otro. O no estaba.

…...

**FIN**

_**Fi**_

* * *

><p>Para los dudosos "presó" es "prisión" en catalán, no tiene más. Iba a poner "cárcel", pero como hay una que se parece más a "presó"... Pues así se queda.<p>

¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, pero es sencillo, como todo lo que hago. Como estudio para ser maestra es un tema que me es cómodo escribir... Así que seguramente no será el último. Puedo hablar con tecnicismos también (aunque intento evitarlos, para no liar XD).

¡Ya me diréis si os ha gustado o no! :P

Tengo más ideas sencillitas como estas para más fics. Quería poner más aquí, pero al final quedaba demasiado enrevesado, largo o... no me convencía. Así que se queda así. Es muy mejorable, pero ahí se ha quedado.

**Riku Lupin**


End file.
